


Lights, Camera, Action.

by Chiptune_Blues



Series: It's time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Embarrassment, For me and Tsukki, He just wants to be left alone, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukki, Omega Verse, Poor Kei, first names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiptune_Blues/pseuds/Chiptune_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 months later he’s sitting in a hospital bed. It wouldn’t have been that bad as the twinges of pain weren’t their worst yet, if it wasn’t for his mate filming everything with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Kei sighed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action.

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent. But if you liked it I just might self-indulge again. SUPER embarrassment.

\---- Recording ----

 

 

 

“Yo Kei! Smile for the camera”

“Stop filming Tetsurou…”

 

Said man was grinning ear to ear while he held up a camera which was directed at his mate who was currently sat up in a hospital bed. The omega had started getting contractions early in the afternoon, both men decided it would be safer to just go to the hospital earlier rather then later. Kuro Tetsurou, Alpha, had been ecstatic when his omega had told him that they were going to have a child. The couple had been trying for months but with no success. Kei would never admit it but he had been worried. Only when Kei started getting sick in the mornings and his scent changed did he realize.

 8 months later he’s sitting in a hospital with his hands folded over the big bump in front of him. It wouldn’t have been that bad as the twinges of pain weren’t their worst yet, if it wasn’t for his mate filming everything with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Kei sighed

 “So it’s 5:43pm and Kei’s been in hospital for about three hours. They’ve hooked him up to all the machines and what not,” Tetsurou gestured to all the devices sat next to the bed. “That one shows the baby’s heart beat and that one shows when a contraction is coming up. Speaking of contractions, how you feeling babe?” The alpha popped his head around the camera to look at the omega.

 Kei’s eyebrow twitched, “I’m fine Tetsurou, they aren’t that bad” the omega replied while he rubbed slow circles on the top of his rounded middle. The omega was clad in a common hospital gown, black frames sitting on his nose. The whole room was white with one pastel green wall, which the bed head was pressed up against. There were two small brown couches sat up against the opposite wall, a coffee table in the middle and door leading to quite a large bathroom. Tetsurou was currently sitting on one of the couches as he filmed his mate. He knew Kei didn’t really want to be filmed, but in the alpha’s words ‘this was a special occasion and it needed to be preserved for the years to come,’ he was sure Kei would be grateful after it was all over.

 

\-----

 

“Hey-oh! It’s 7:32pm and nothing much has happened,” The camera focused on the alpha’s face, smile still there and bed-hair atop his head. After all these years and he still didn’t know how to do his hair. “We had a nurse come in and confirm Kei’s about 1cm dilated, contractions are coming more frequently now too, right Kei?” The camera was flipped around to face the omega, who was sipping water from a plastic cup.

 

“Hm?” Obviously the male hadn’t been listening.

“Contractions, how are they?”  
“Oh, Not that bad. Although I do need to, uh, go to the toilet. Help me up?” Kei pulled off the blankets as Tetsurou turned off the camera and got up to help the omega out of the bed. “Wow Kei, you’re getting heavy. Sure there isn’t more then just one in there?” The alpha smirked as Kei’s face grew aghast, he swatted at his mate’s shoulder. “No, there’s only one. The doctor was sure.” Kei huffed as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. “Sure you don’t need help in there?” The alpha called out tapping his foot. He wasn’t graced with an answer.

 

Kuro helped the omega back into bed, the boy sat down and cringed slightly, he rubbed his stomach as the contraction faded. “Kei?” His mate asked worriedly. So far the omega had been okay with the pain, they must be slowly getting worse. “Don’t worry, it just caught me by surprise” He readjusted his glasses, a nervous habit he picked up on when he was younger. The alpha smiled as he bent down to placed a soft kiss on the omega’s stomach. “Now you behave mister”

“It’s a girl Tetsurou.”

“We don’t know that, it could be a boy”

“I just have a feeling it’s a girl”

 

The pair had opted not to find out the gender of their child. Tetsurou thought that it would be more of an adventure if they didn’t know what they were having. Kei only agreed to humor his mate. He didn’t mind what gender their child was as long as they were healthy. How cliché Kei found himself thinking.

 

A knock on the door brought them both out of the impending argument. “Were you expecting anyone?”

“Besides the baby no…” Kei deadpanned. The alpha shrugged as he walked over and pulled the door open. What Kei saw made him groan,

 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi ran straight past the alpha and threw his arms around Kei. Other pervious members from Karasuno walked in as well. Tetsurou greated the group as they all crowed into the small room. Kei stiffened in the beta’s grip. “Hello Tadashi, and it’s Kuro now. Remember?” The freckled boy nodded as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around his best friend.  “What a surprise to see you all” Kei forced a smile onto his face. It’s not that he didn’t like seeing his ‘friends’ it’s just that he thought this wasn’t the best of times. He hadn’t even told them that he had gone into labor. He looked past all the heads of the team to see his mate at the back of the group. Once again holding the camera up with a sly grin on his face.

 

“Oi Tsukishima, you didn’t tell us! That’s so unfair.” Shoyo whined as Yuu nodded his head beside the younger omega. The team had hardly changed as the years went on. Even as they were going on to start their own families the maturity level was pretty low within the group. “You’re not invited for when I give birth then!” Shoyo crossed his arms and turned his head.

 

“Now, now Shoyo. I’m sure Kei just forgot to inform us” Kōshi smiled lightly from the back of the group. Thank god for Kōshi, he was practically a mother before he even had any kids. “So, how’d you hear I was in hospital?” The blonde spoke up before Shoyo could get another word in.

“We got a text from Kuro saying your labor had started” Sawamura spoke up from next to Kōshi.

“Oh did you now?” Kei glared at his mate from across the room, the alpha only shrugged.

\-----

 

Most of the team crowded around the male’s bed asking all sorts of questions. The alpha hung back however as they wanted to give the laboring omega his space. It wasn’t wise to have many Alpha crowding an omega let alone an omega that was carrying.

 

“Have you thought of a name Tsukki?” Yuu jumped to the boy’s side, eyes lit up. “Not really, we have a few ideas but we’re going to see what happens” Kei answered impassive. “How about your kids? Where are they today?” He asked both Yuu and Kōshi. “We decided that a hospital wasn’t really a place they should be hanging around, so Sawamura and I dropped them off at a friends house.”

 

“Azumane and I dropped Rai off at the Shimizu house for the afternoon, oh! By the way, Kiyoko and Hitoka say hello, and sorry for not being able to come” Kei thanked Yuu for relaying the information, he knew some people were missing when he saw the team walk in.

 

The conversation grew quite as no one knew what to say, luckily Tadashi spoke up next, “so, Shoyo, when are you due?” The beta asked the younger boy. As the omega had revealed to the team a few months ago that he was expecting. 

 

“I’m only four months so still a little while to go, I can’t believe Tsukki bet me! I wanted to be the first” Shoyo sulked, as Kei smirked. “I guess I’m just better, your King mustn’t be up to standard”. Tadashi giggled behind his hand as Shoyo scowled

 

“So! Shoyo did you have any name ideas?” Kōshi spoke up before a fight broke out in the room.

“Well, Tobio wanted to call it Volleyball…”

 “…Volleyball?”

 

Now both Tadashi and Kei were giggling behind their hands, Yuu was cracking up, griping onto the bed rail so he didn’t fall onto the floor with how hard he was laughing. Kōshi stood still a little stunned. Shoyo frowned.

 

“We aren’t actually going to call it that!”

“Shoyo! That’s a lie, I never said that” Tobio pulled away from the conversation he was having with the other group to but in.

“Yeah you did Bakageyama!”

 

Kei continued sniggering at the couple until he felt something pop, his eyes grew wide, the laughing stopped.

 “Yo, Tsukki you okay?” Yuu asked worriedly, seeing the omega’s face.

 

The boy groaned and hung his head in his hands, his face changed to the colour of a tomato. “I, think… my water broke” He mumbled trying to hide from his peers. He was so embarrassed as he felt the wetness in his underwear; he just wanted his friends to go away.

“Oh Kei! It’s okay, it happens, I’ve had it twice now” Kōshi tried to be supportive but he was just causing more embarrassment.

“Yeah! When my water broke it went everywhere! I was at home and it was like a huge waterfall, Azumane was panicking and I nearly slipped on it” Yuu boasted flailing his arms around.

“You nearly slipped on it!?” Shoyo squawked, stars in his eyes.

“Yeah Sho, I was there! Yuu bro’s water went absolutely everywhere, like a tsunami!” Ryu adding in, laughing at his kohai’s face.

 

 

Tetsurou could smell the distress rolling off of the omega in waves, the conversation he was apart of now stopped in favor of seeing what all the fuss was about. Tetsurou walked up to the omega, and placed a hand on the shoulder rubbing it lightly. “Kei, what’s wrong?” He asked quietly

 

“M-My water broke” Kei whispered back, face still beat red. The alpha soothed the omega as he turned to Suwamura and nodded once. The other alpha nodded back. “Ok team!” He called out stopping Yuu’s story which still seemed to be going on, going as far as Ryu and Yuu doing a reenactment. Azumane stood behind his mate, his face almost as red as Kei’s. Tobio and Shoyo were enthralled. “I think it’s time to leave Tsukki and Kuro for now’ the old captain told the group. It was almost like he was their pack leader. But yet they all listened to him. 

“Really, thank you all for coming but I think Kei needs to rest a bit. We’ll call you as soon as anything exciting happens.” Kuro thanked the group.  The men completely understood and said their thanks as they left the room. “Good luck Tsukki” Yamaguchi smiled on his way out.

Kei exhaled loudly once everyone had left. He turned on the alpha immediately, “Why would you invite everyone!? I thought this was going to be just us” He started to sniffle, the alpha walked over wrapped his arms are the omega and hummed softly. “Sorry hun, they really care for you though. They just wanted to check up on you.”

“God I’m so embarrassed Tetsurou” He wiped as his eyes. Stupid hormones. The alpha hummed again. “Let’s get you out of the wet clothes, we brought extra. You should try and sleep afterwards to, the contractions will probably start to get worse” Kei nodded and got out of the bed with the help of his mate again. They quickly shucked off the wet clothing and put fresh clean ones on. Once back in bed, Tetsurou dimmed the lights for the omega. “I’ll tell the nurse about your waters, you sleep.”

 

\-----

Tetsurou watched Kei’s chest rise and fall as the omega slept. He was lying on his side as his stomach no longer allowed him to sleep on his back. A dinosaur plushy held under his arm. Tetsurou smiled. He had brought the omega the toy when they first started courting. It was during his last year in high school. He remembers playing against Karasuno and noticing the tall blonde for the first time. God he was stunning. Golden eyes and light blonde hair.

 

It wasn’t until the training camp that he had noticed Tsukishima had presented as an omega. He’d asked the omega privately if the boy would court him. Originally he thought he had no shot with the boy but was greatly surprised when the omega agreed. He spent the next five years courting the omega; bringing him gifts, spending time together and taking him places. Just genuinely enjoying each other.  Tetsurou got a phone call four days after their fifth anniversary from Kei, he had just started his heat and he decided he wanted to mate with the alpha. Tetsurou still remembers that night. From then on it was Kuro Kei. And they were happy.

 

\-----

 

“Hello, It’s 9:23pm, Kei’s sleeping right now. The nurse came in a little while ago to check the progress and he seems to be 4cm dilated. His labor has really kicked up since his water broke. The pain has increased, you can see on his face and contractions are more frequent now” Testurou whispered behind the camera. He flipped the camera around to zoom up on Kei’s sleeping figure in the bed. The blonde would furrow his brow and toss slightly. He was shifting constantly. Sometimes a whimper would escape the omega’s mouth, but he’d soon relax afterwards for a little while until the process started up again. 

 

“Oho ho?” A voice from behind the hospital room door rang

“Oho ho ho?” Tetsurou answered

 

The alpha grinned as his best friend Kōtarō Bokuto slowly pushed open the door to the room, walking in with Keiji and Kenma behind him. “How you going bro?” The alpha pulled the expectant father into a tight hug. Keiji and Kenma muttered hello as well. “I’m fine man, just filming.” He held up the camera, which was still rolling while this was all happening. Kōtarō smiled broadly giving the thumbs up to the camera. The other males waved in the background. “Argh I’m so excited!” The white haired man exclaimed, Tetsurou cringed and brought his finger to his lips hushing the man. When the alpha gave a questioning stare, Tetsurou pointed over to the sleeping figure in the bed. The guests only realized then that the expectant omega was asleep. The group decided to talk out in the hallway.

 

“So man, how’s the misses holding up?” Kōtarō ask once they were out of the room. Tetsurou rubbed the back of his neck, “he’s alright. It’s getting pretty painful from what I can see.”

“It’ll be okay Kuro, I’m sure it’ll be” Kenma spoke up as he sensed his childhood friend was starting to worry. Keiji agreed. Kenma was a man of few words but he knew when he needed to speak up. There was no point in Tetsurou getting worried over nothing.

 

“You look buggered. Let’s go to the cafeteria and get a coffee,” Kōtarō suggested, “You could be up for the whole night” The alpha knew his friend was right but it just didn’t feel safe to leave his omega. It was his instincts acting up. “I-I don’t know, I mean Kei could wake up at any point…”

 

“Kenma and I will stay, I’ll call you if Kei wakes up” Keiji reassured. Tetsurou could feel himself relaxing in the thoughts that his friends would watch out for him. Omega could have a calming presence when in the company of other omegas. Maybe it would be beneficial for Kei. Tetsorou decided to go along with his friend’s idea.

 

\-----

 

“God this coffee is bad, I should have brought you some from home,” Kōtarō laughed as he sat the plastic cup down on the table. His friend sat opposite him didn’t answer, instead he seemed to be staring into the same spot on the cup lid. “Either that cup lid has something amazing, or you’re thinking real hard, what’s up?” Tetsurou came out of his daze to realize his friend had spoken to him.

 

“Hm? Oh, I’m just thinking about Kei and the Baby and stuff” He waved off the other male’s question like it was nothing.

 “You aren’t getting cold feet are you!? I don’t think Kei wo-“

 “No, no, no” The male laughed at the crazy look on the old ace’s face. “Nothing like that, it’s just… scary? Ya know? I mean Kei and I are going to have a child for god sakes! I don’t know anything about kids!?” The alpha panicked, he hadn’t really thought most of this through. A child!?

 “You’ll do great, I know you will. And if you need help you can always call Uncle  Bokuto!” The man gave the thumbs up. “Beside, you have Kei. He’ll know what to do.”

 

Tetsurou smiled fondly. That’s right. He did have Kei. He wasn’t going to do this alone and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Kei go through it alone. He hoped

the child would have the bright sunny hair like his mate. Maybe they could get small black glasses for the child? Tetsurou picked up the cup and drank the rest of the cheap coffee. The man then turned on his friend,

 

“So Uncle Bokuto, have you and Keiji thought about kids?” The other alpha spat out the coffee he was trying to drink, the suddenness of the question catching him by surprise. 

“Keiji and I? Ah, N-not really? Why d-do you ask?” The man tried to play it off cool, but failed miserably. The classic ‘Kuro smirk’ plastered on the expectant father’s face.

 “No reason, I mean. You aren’t getting any younger, Keiji would make a great mother” This only caused the black and white haired male to become more flustered,

 “Well m-maybe we’ve talked about it and maybe w-we’ve start trying and may-“ The man was stopped short by the sound of a ring tone going off in Tetsorou’s pocket.

 

“Saved by the bell”

 

‘Bokuto Keiji’ flashed on the screen; the text below read ‘Kei’s awake and asking for you’

 

\----- 

 

“Kei!” Tetsurou burst into the room to see the omega sitting up on the bed hands resting on his stomach, dino plushy forgotten. Keiji sat on the edge of the bed, next to him. The black haired omega was rubbing circles into the boy’s lower back. Kenma all the while was sitting on the couch in the corner, Nintendo DS held in his hands.

 

Kei’s face was flushed slightly, his cheeks red and hair starting to stick to his forehead. The expression on his face was not one of happiness. Brows furrowed and lips pouting. Kei didn’t like getting woken up at the best of times. But to wake up in pain without his Alpha would have made it ten times worse. The boy glared at the alpha.

 

“Is everything okay?” The alpha rushed to the omega’s side, running his hands up and down the man’s body to try and find the problem. “I-It’s my back Kuro” The blonde snipped at the Alpha. Kei only called him by his last name when he was really angry. The alpha nodded and swapped with Keiji, taking the side of the bed. He gently and slowly started massaging the omega’s back. “We’ll ask the nurse for a heat pack, then we should probably take our leave” Kenma said from the couch putting away his DS. Kei was about to thank the shorter boy when a particularly bad contraction washed over him, he doubled over and groaned as his muscles clenched. “Breath Kei” Tetsurou continued to rub the boy’s back while he brushed back the boy’s bangs with the other hand. The omega took large gulps of air after the contraction was over, he slumped. All of his energy spent. Kenma came back with the hot heat pack and gave it to Tetsurou. Kei guided him as to where to put it. “T-thank you” The omega managed, smiling as best he could.

 

The guests said their goodbyes and left the couple to themselves.

 

\-----

 

The nurse came in and told the couple that Kei was 6cm dilated. Kei’s labor was progressing pretty fast the nurse told them. Fast for a first delivery at least. It was really obvious when a contraction hit. Kei would tense and whine, once the contraction was done he’d exhale slowly and gingerly rub his stomach. The child was restless and constantly pressing against Kei’s bladder causing the omega frequent trips to the bathroom. He’d just come out of his 7th bathroom trip to be faced with his mate holding up the camera again.

 

“Tetsurou…”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to keep filming the whole night aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

 

Kei sighed and decided that sitting in the bed wasn’t helping his back, he sat down in one of the couches, resting his elbows on his knees. It was pretty hard to try and stay impassive when the constant cramping tried to make him cry out. He felt his stomach harden and the vice-like grip on his back tighten again, he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering. The contraction lasted for longer than any of the others he had felt. He didn’t realize that he was completely hunched over, eyes scrunched up until he felt his mate stroke his back. Tetsurou was crouched in front of the omega, concerned eyes leveled with his own gold ones.

 

“That bad huh?” Kei nodded at the alpha’s question. “Do you want anything? Is there anything I can do?”

“I t-think, I want to walk for a bit. The n-nurse said it might speed up the process” Kei wiped his forehead before taking the alpha’s extended hand.

 

It was unusual for an omega to be taller then their Alpha. Especially is that alpha was already 6’ 1.5”, but right now with Kei in the state that he was felt in, like he was a lot smaller then his actual height. The omega gripped onto the alpha’s arm as he slowly guided them down the hallways, having to stop every so often as the omega worked his way through another nasty contraction. The alpha tried to lighten the mood with his usual antics,

 

“You know what you remind me of Kei? You remind me of a great big Volleyball, with your middle and whatnot” He laughed as Kei glared at him, not too happy with the comparison. The omega wrapped his arms around his stomach self-consciously.

 

“Come on babe, I’m only joking. You look amazing. Especially with the bean with you” Tetsurou pulled the omega’s arms away to rest his own hands on top of the swell. He could feel the baby moving, when suddenly the stomach contracted causing it to go rock hard. Kei groaned, bringing his arms to clutch at his middle, he lent heavily on top of the alpha as he rode out the pain.

 

“Kei, I think we should go back to the room. I’ll set up the pillow’s and call the nurse. I’d just feel safer that way” Tetsurou shuffled the omega back into the small hospital room. His instincts were telling him to get Kei to safety, and away from others. The omega soon would be led on instincts as well. Tetsurou set the bed up with pillows and a blanket they had brought from home. It smelt like their house, it would help calm the omega.

\-----

 

Kei was now reduced to panting as he sat propped up on the bed. His arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to keep his breathing under control. The other holding onto the bedside railing. Tetsurou would be there with a cold cloth to wipe at the omega’s sweat on his face. The alpha was there to help in anyway possible. But he still didn’t want to miss anything to he quietly asked his mate if he could set up the camera once more. The boy didn’t say yes but he didn’t say not to either. As soon as Kei’s latest contraction stopped Tetsurou quickly set up the camera on the coffee table set in the back of the room. The whole room was captured in the camera’s view. Kei puffing on the bed was set right in the middle. Tetsurou talked to the camera as he tried to position it in a way so that they wouldn’t miss anything.  
  
“It’s 1:21am, Kei’s now 9cm dilated the nurse told us, walking really did the trick huh Kei? He can’t really talk right now, but we’re all most there. I’m surprised Kei let the nurse check him, he nearly snarled at the woman. Luckily she was only a beta and knew how to calm him down. I hope Kei let’s her help with the birth.”

 

 

The blonde’s toes curled and his fingers gripped on tighter to the thin hospital sheets as another contraction crashed down on him, “Tetsurou!” He sobbed breathlessly, his legs we’re shaking underneath the blankets. His hands shook as well with the effort of trying to get through the pain.

 

“Woah, hey Kei. It’s okay. Everything is going to be good and we’ll have our kid soon, just breath, like how you were taught remember? In and out. In and out.” The alpha tried to calm his mate; he took a breath in and then out, trying to get the omega to copy him. Kei slowly started to get the idea and copied what his alpha was doing. Tetsurou smiled sadly as he walked over to the omega to kiss the boy’s sweaty forehead. “You’re doing so good, I’m so proud”

 

Kei cried out again as the pain racked up his spine. He could feel the baby shift. Moving down almost. He pushed back the sheets and blanket, and brought his knees up. He wanted to move. He wanted to push. His instincts told him to push.

 

“Tetsurou-  _nnggh”_ The omega bore down,

 

Tetsurou’s eye widened, “Wait, shit! Are you pushing? Holy crap. Wait Kei, let me get the nurse!” The alpha scrambled out of the room to try and find the nurse that had been taking care of the couple for the night. Both nurse and expectant father rushed back into the room, just to see Kei flop back onto the bed. Chest heaving.

 

“Now Kuro-san, your mate’s telling me you’ve started to push. Let’s see how far you’re dilated.” The short woman went to move the omega’s leg, but Kei growled, he didn’t want anyone near him. “Kei, she’s here to help. Just let her check and she’ll stand back and let you do your thing” Tetsurou murmured soothingly in the male’s ear. He took one of the omega’s hand, kissing the knuckles on the back of it. Kei looked into the alpha’s eyes before nodding to the nurse.

 

“Okay dear, you’re 10 dilated. Push when you have a contraction, I’ll count to help you. I’m thinking it’s best if I left the rest up to you. I’ll be here though if something happens” The nurse pulled back from the couple.

 

“Hear that Kei? We’re going to meet the bean soon. Isn’t that exciting” He chuckled as the omega’s grip on his hand tightened. “--8, 9, 10, Push Kuro-san!” Kei felt the contraction and bore down, lifting away from the bed as he did so, once the contraction ended he fell down onto the bed. “H-hurts” He whimpered as another contraction built. “—7, 8, 9, 10, Push”, he cried out as he gripped even tighter onto his mate’s hands. His glasses sliding of his face as he lent forward.

 

“Okay, relax Kuro-san. It’s a long ride, relax for a bit” Kei felt like he was on fire, everything burned, “T-talk to me” He managed, anything to get his mind of the pain.

 

“Kei, I have a name option.” Tetsurou proposed in all seriousness,

 

“Yess- _ahsss”_ He hissed as his body burned more. Pressure building in his lower regions

 

“We should name bean Shoyo, or Tobio. Your choice”

 

“F-fuck of-f -  _Aghh”_ Kei ground out between his teeth; he could feel a burning sensation now as well as the huge amount of pressure in his lower regions.

 

“Okay -- 7, 8, 9, 10 Big push now” The omega screwed his eyes shut and pushed with all his might. His head hurt and he felt sick, the pain engulfing him.

 

“I-I f-feel sick” He squeaked panic searing through him, “That’s fine it’s normal. Alpha, please help you omega” The nurse seemed to be angry at Tetsurou like it was his fault that Kei was feeling so sick. Then again it kind of was. Tetsurou managed to get a sickbag under his mate in time just before Kei lost all of the water he had consumed that night into the bag.

 

The omega pulled back from the bag gasping as he tried to catch his breath. “W-when is it over?” He mewled, body involuntarily tensing as another contraction built.

“Soon babe, soon” He turned to the nurse to try and get a confirmation.

“Second stage or labor lasts between 1 to 2 hours” The nurse said back as if Tetsurou was a student. Kei sobbed as the words hit him.

 

Tetsurou was anxious; he’d never seen his mate like this before. Kei was meant to be the straightforward guy. Dorky and yet impassive at the same time. Not cowering in pain and desperate. It broke the alpha. “You can do this Kei, do it for bean”

“You try pushing a goddam baby out!” Kei snarled at the alpha, now angry with the situation that he was in, the black-haired man nearly fell back from the sheer force behind the omega’s voice.  

 “I can’t  _believe_  you invited so many people over while I was in labor!” Kei seethed “who else did you invite!?” 

 Tetsurou shrunk at the words from his mate, “N-no one Kei! I swear!”

 “And t-that stupid camera!  _nngahh”_ Kei moaned pushing down again, crushing his alpha’s hand at the same time.

 

 

\-----

 

 The camera had been rolling for almost a full 2 hours when Kei got his first sign of progress. “Kuro-san the child is crowning, push carefully.” The nurse spoke up from her position.

 

Tetsurou, could feel his eyes prick, he was about to be a father, their child, that they had been waiting for so long was coming into the world. And all the yelling and shouting from Kei would be worth it.  

 

The omega grunted again, the pain was excruciating, and he was so tired. He rocketed forward as the contraction built; pushing the hardest he could, he wailed at the end as he felt the child slip further. “T-tets” He panted, whining at the alpha, Tetsurou knew what the omega wanted. He left the boy’s side to go down to where their child was crowning. The first thing the father saw was the jetblack hair atop the child’s head. Then and there Tetsurou fell in love with the child. It was part him, and part Kei’s, theirs.

 

The omega’s legs cramped as he braced himself for the next contraction. Feeling the familiar sensation slam into him, he sobbed and pushed again. Sweat running down his face and tears collected at the side of his eyes. The omega’s face was all scrunched up as he pushed. Hair mattered and skin shiny. Just as he felt he wasn’t getting anywhere the child slipped further, “Just the shoulders now babe! Oh my god, bean has my hair…” Tetsurou’s stunned voice called over. Something happened. Something snapped in Kei. His instincts screamed at him that this was it. It was his child and he needed to have it right  **now.**  Kei once more, leant forward and let a howl rip from his throat as he pushed, everything kept building; the pain, the pressure and the burn until… relief. The child slipping into the alpha’s awaiting arms, along with other fluids that had been around the child.  

 

Time seemed to have stopped. Kei flopped boneless onto the bed as the loud wail from the child pierced the room’s silence. He was wheezing and panting but he managed to lift himself in time to catch the first sight of his child. Tetsurou turned to his mate, tears streaming down his face.

 

“K-Kei, it’s a girl”

 

The male’s eyes lit up as the child was placed quickly onto the omega’s chest, Kei nuzzled the baby, his arms too tired to pick the child up. Tetsurou was almost not allowed to cut the cord, as he couldn’t see straight due to the the tears obscuring his view. The nurse keeping a careful eye on the alpha as he held the scissors. Once she gave the omega and child a once over and confirmed they were okay she left the couple to themselves and the new addition. 

 

“You did it Kei, she’s stunning” Tetsurou kissed the omega on the lips passionately; wanting to convey all feelings he had at that moment. “M-my glasses Tetsurou” Kei managed once the kiss was broken off, the alpha grinned from ear to ear as he saw the omega’s full reaction once having his sight restored. It was one of full admiration, and curiosity. The child’s shrill screaming continued but it didn’t matter, even though the child was covering in all sorts of mess, looked red and wrinkly and hadn’t stopped crying. She was perfect to Kei.

“Hotaru, T-that was my favourite out of the female names we had” Kei smiled softly, looking down at the child in his arms. “I think that’s an amazing name Kei. Glad I thought of it” Tetsurou grinned as Kei rolled his eyes lovingly. “Only because you love Sailor Moon”

 “I love  _you_ ” Tetsurou crooned as he kissed the omega again. “I love you too Tetsurou” Kei's purr adding to the alpha’s croon, Hotaru in his arms relaxing at the sound. Eyes opening slowly to the world. Gold eyes. Just like her mother’s.

 

 

 

 

 

“KEI I HEARD THE BABY’S COMING!” The door flung open causing a shockingly loud bang, Akiteru standing in the doorway puffing as if he’d run a marathon, phone held up dramatically with a text on the screen.

 

The child broke out into screeching again.

 

“I take it back, I hate you….”

 

 

\----- Camera Out of Batteries -----

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer sorry HAha. If you want to comment please go ahead. I'd love to hear them.


End file.
